


How do you know?

by Vertabae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Sadstuck, Unrequited, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertabae/pseuds/Vertabae
Summary: You know you love him because soon after you met every cliché you'd ever heard about love made sense.-Dave is a sappy wreck.





	

You know you love him because after soon after you met every cliche you'd ever heard about love made sense.  


Because even with your knack for metaphors you don't think there are words in the English language to describe how much you want to hold onto him and never let go.  


Because he felt like home more than any structure ever could.  


Because sometimes on the greyest, gloomiest days you'd get a text that was like a ray of sun.  


Because he's the only person you'll let hug you.  


Because the only times your cheeks hurt from smiling are when you're with him.  


Because messy hair has never suited someone so well.  


Because he's the most unapologetically authentic person you've met.  


Because when you're around him it feels like all your favorite songs are on loop.  


Because you can't count how many corny mixtapes you've made for him and never got the balls to send.  


Because the day he told you that he'd got a girlfriend is the first day you remember letting yourself cry.  


The day they broke up you wanted to jump for joy. Until you saw him. Dear god you never wanted to see him hurt again.  


Because you silently prayed he never got with any one else. But he didn't owe you that. You didn't even have the balls to tell him.  


Because every time he touches you, even a slight brush,it feels like a flame.  


The day he came out to you was one of the hardest. You thought you have a chance in the beginning. Until he told you about the cute boy with dark hair in his English class that he was considering asking out.  


Because when they started dating, you felt like you were being torn apart.  


After the first few months you got less bitter. It hurt like hell, but you could manage to be around them.  


On their one year anniversary you cried, looked through all your photos with John, listened to and read over every song you'd made for him.  


When he got broken up with about six months later you felt so bad. So bad for not being happy that he was. So bad for shedding tears when you saw his.  


You were sitting on his couch, listening to him talk about the breakup when it happened. He seemed to be getting better, moving on. You felt like every cell in you body was going to explode. You'd never felt happier or more complete than when John Egbert kissed you.


End file.
